


Expect The Unexpected

by creativesavage



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Butt Plugs, Closet Sex, Come Eating, Creampie, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Top Jesse McCree, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, Young Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativesavage/pseuds/creativesavage
Summary: Jesse and Hanzo go on a date to the arcade in Hanamura. What Jesse doesn't know is the surprise his boyfriend has for him.





	Expect The Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> please be aware that this is my first time writing smut!!!! I tried!!!  
> also idk what titles are lol  
> enjoy!!!

Hanzo texted Jesse at around 8:30 Wednesday night for a date. The cowboy was fresh out of a shower, skin soft and warm from the water and pine-scented soap. He walked into his semi-fancy hotel room and heard the guitar twang from his phone, indicating that he received a message. Jesse picked it up and immediately smiled when he saw it.

_My Snapdragon ♥ 8:30 P.M._   
_Meet me at the arcade in Hanamura around 9. Do not be late or I will be very cross with you. <3_

Jesse laughed when he read the message. The cowboy knew that his sweetheart wouldn’t be that mad if he was late, especially since Hanzo added a rare emoticon to the message. His calloused fingers danced across the screen to type a reply.

_You 8:36 P.M._   
_see ya there! ^3^ ~ <3_

Jesse put down his phone and quickly got dressed. He put on a skintight black Blackwatch shirt along with blue plaid boxers, black cargo pants, and dark grey combat boots. It was different from his usual cowboy attire, but he always did like changing things up a bit. Jesse combed his hair and then checked his phone again before leaving the room.

_My Snapdragon ♥ 8:41 P.M._   
_Is that supposed to be you blowing a kiss to me?_

All the cowboy did was laugh before pocketing his phone, deciding not to reply. He grabbed the keycard before leaving his room to meet Hanzo at the arcade.

* * *

Jesse arrived to the arcade ten minutes later than Hanzo planned. He saw the heir standing outside wearing his usual deep brown hakama and an ocean blue kimono with his hair pinned up in a neat bun. As soon as Hanzo spotted the cowboy he glared, obviously displeased with his tardiness.

“You’re late.” Hanzo stated as Jesse strolled up beside him, wrapping his Deadlock tattooed arm around his waist.

“Sorry about that, honey. Traffic was dreadful.” Jesse joked with a grin on his face. He pressed a kiss to Hanzo’s cheek. The Shimada heir huffed yet leaned onto the gesture. Hanzo wrapped his arm around Jesse’s waist and looked up at him when the cowboy pulled away and leaned in to peck a kiss to his chapped lips. “So what’re we doin’ at the arcade?”

“We are here to adopt a pet tiger named Lily and teaching it to play the games.” Hanzo deadpanned in which Jesse chuckled in return. The heir gave a soft smile, pleased with his ability to make his boyfriend laugh so easily. “In all seriousness, I wanted to challenge you to some of the games here.”

Jesse raised a brow. “Ya think you can beat me at these childish games?” He smirked. “I promise you that after today you won’t challenge me to anythin’ like this ever again.”

“Is that so?” Hanzo smirked back at Jesse, a flash of something in his eyes. “Let us see how good you are, McCree.”

Jesse threw his other arm over his forehead, an exaggerated gasp escaping his lips. “Oh no! He used my last name! What ever shall I do against such a serious challenge offered by _the_ Hanzo Shimada?”

Hanzo giggled, elbowing Jesse’s side as he snorted. “Oh, hush.” He chastised and began walking into the arcade with a laughing cowboy not far behind.

When they entered Jesse noticed that Hanzo was walking a bit funny, his back pulled into a tight line and his steps a shorter than usual. Now that he thought about it, the heir’s face was a bit flushed when he saw him out front of the arcade. Jesse moved his hand from around Hanzo’s side and moved it down to intertwine their fingers together, deciding to ignore the how strange he was moving.

The couple played all kinds of arcade games, each having their strengths and weaknesses. Jesse bested Hanzo at the air hockey, an incredible domination that the heir claimed as ‘beginners luck.’ Later on the cowboy got destroyed in a game of Street Fighter XX, Hanzo gloating the entire time about how no one can beat his high score, not even his brother. All in all, they were a pretty equal match for each other. Despite hating draws, the couple decided to call it even and spent the rest of the evening trying their best at the crane games.

Jesse slammed his hand on the bright blue flashing button, frustrated that the stuffed pachimari fell out of the claw’s grasp when he clearly had a good grip on it. Hanzo rubbed the lower part of Jesse’s back, attempting to calm him down.

“You do know that this particular game is rigged so that you can almost never win, right? It’s not that you’re bad.” The heir said to try and assure the cowboy that he wasn’t as bad as he thought. Jesse sighed in response.

“Yeah, I know. It’s just frustratin’.” Jesse pouted at the machine. “I jus’ wanted to win ya somethin’ nice before the night was over.”

Hanzo held back a laugh at Jesse’s pouty face before moving in front of the cowboy and the machine. He wrapped his muscular arms around Jesse’s neck and pulled him close so that their bodies were flush together. “Why win me ‘something nice’ when the only prize I’m interested in is right in front of me?” Hanzo asked with a small smile.

Jesse chuckled and leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching, a wide grin and a small blush decorating his lightly freckled face. “Well now. I can’t argue with that.”

The cowboy closed the gap between them, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss and placing his hands on Hanzo’s waist. Hanzo hummed into it, slightly turning his head to get a better angle.

Their kiss stayed tame until Hanzo decided that things were a little too tame. He swiped his tongue against Jesse’s mouth, silently asking for permission to take things a bit further. The cowboy happily allowed him entrance, letting out a quiet whimper to which Hanzo took silent delight in. It was Hanzo’s turn next to let out a whine when Jesse sucked and dragged his teeth over his tongue.

Hanzo’s dexterous hands slipped in between the duo, cupping Jesse through his pants and squeezed which caused the cowboy to gasp, ending their kiss. Jesse’s hands moved down from Hanzo’s waist to paw at his ass in retaliation. The heir breathed out a chuckle in response, eyes fluttering open.

When Hanzo’s hand did not stop palming Jesse’s crotch, the cowboy spoke up. He leaned forward, breath hot on Hanzo’s ear. “Wanna take this somewhere more private, kitten?” Jesse asked in a quiet and deep voice, causing goosebumps to form on Hanzo’s skin.

Hanzo smirked against Jesse’s neck. “I have an even better idea.” He whispered. The heir pulled away from Jesse and grabbed the him by the arm. He pulled him up to the arcade’s second floor and towards a locked supply closet. Hanzo took the pins out of his bun, letting his raven locks fall down past his shoulders and began making a lock-pick. When Hanzo finished unlocking the door with his hair pins and saw the stunned look on Jesse’s face, he shrugged.

“Genji taught me how to do that.” The heir answered the cowboy’s unspoken question. “I never thought that I needed to do it.” He said. “ Until now, of course.”

Before waiting to hear what Jesse had to say about that, Hanzo grabbed him by both his arms and tugged him into the closet. He shut the door behind them and locked it before slamming Jesse up against it and returning to their make out session.

This time the heir got more handsy, calloused hands roaming all around Jesse’s torso before slipping under the fabric of his shirt, feeling the hairs along the toned skin of his chest. The cowboy instinctively broke the kiss to raise his arms above his head, allowing Hanzo to remove the offending garment, which he did so gratefully. Hanzo went right back to kissing his beloved Jesse, moving down to his neck to litter it with bites. One particularly rough bite at the junction of his neck and shoulder had Jesse lolling his head to the side and cursing.

“F-fuck, Han.”

Hanzo moved back up to press a quick kiss to Jesse lips. “Shhh. You do not want us to get caught, do you?” He whispered against Jesse’s lips. The cowboy shook his head. “Then stay quiet.”

The heir moved a hand down to Jesse’s crotch, swiftly undoing the belt and pulling it off before undoing the button and pulling down the zipper on his pants. He slipped his hand into Jesse’s boxers, rubbing his hand against Jesse’s already hard cock. The cowboy whined and bucked into Hanzo’s rough hand. Hanzo shushed Jesse again with a quick peck.

“Hard already, cowboy?” Hanzo teased with a smirk on his lips.

Jesse glared at him through half-lidded eyes. He moved his knee in between Hanzo’s legs and rubbed it against the heir’s bulge. Hanzo’s quiet moan and the fact that it broke the smug look off of his face had Jesse smirking right back.

Jesse chuckled breathlessly. “Looks like you’re not doin’ much better, hun.” He teased right back.

Hanzo pouted and decided to up the ante. He pulled down Jesse’s boxers and cargo pants in one motion and fell to his knees, face aligned with Jesse’s long, thick cock. Hanzo looked up at Jesse with a grin before placing his hands on his boyfriend’s hairy thighs. The heir leaned forward and took the tip of Jesse’s cock into his mouth, tongue swirling across the head and lapping up the pre that formed. Jesse threw his head back against the door cursing and threaded a hand into Hanzo’s hair, keeping a tight grip on it just as he knew Hanzo liked it.

The young master took that as an incentive to keep going. Hanzo moved his mouth further down the shaft slowly, his tongue licking around every inch of the fat cock until he hit the base. By this time Jesse was panting and the hand in Hanzo’s hair tightened, which caused Hanzo to hum in delight around Jesse’s cock. Jesse gave an experimental thrust into the heir’s mouth and felt his cock hit the back of Hanzo’s throat. He groaned at the feeling, quickly shutting his mouth to prevent anyone from hearing them.

“Damn, Han, your mouth feels so fuckin’ good.” Jesse praised breathlessly. “You’re so talented. If I could have your mouth wrapped around my dick at all times I would.”

Jesse started shallowly thrusting into Hanzo’s wet, hot mouth and tightened his grip onto Hanzo’s hair even more. Hanzo hallowed his cheeks in response and happily accepted the rough treatment that his boyfriend was giving him. The heir’s large hands stroked up and down Jesse’s muscular thighs while his mouth was being fucked.

Only when Jesse’s thrusts became unsteady and his panting grew heavier did Hanzo pull off, ignoring the disappointed whine coming from the man above him. He wiped his hand across his mouth and stood up, half lidded and lust filled eyes meeting Jesse’s.

“Well, Jesse?” Hanzo asked with a smug grin on his face. “Are you at a loss for words for the first time? I should make this on my calendar.”

Jesse didn’t give an answer, instead he grabbed Hanzo by his broad shoulders and switched their positions so it was the heir who was pressed flush against the door. The cowboy moved to assault Hanzo’s neck with kisses and bites, the young master moving his neck to allow Jesse more room for the treatment that he gave him not too long ago.

The cowboy parted the fabric of the kimono and slipped it down Hanzo’s very muscular arms. Jesse’s hands started working on Hanzo’s chest, kneading and squeezing the plush flesh and eliciting quiet moans from the young master.

He continued kissing and biting all along the column of Hanzo’s neck and moved down to give the same treatment to his pecs. Jesse bent down and took one of Hanzo’s pretty pink nipples into his mouth. He licked, sucked, and scraped his teeth over the sensitive peak, causing the heir to slam one of his hands against his mouth in order to stifle a high-pitched whine and the other to tangle in Jesse’s wild brown locks.

Jesse pulled away and looked up at Hanzo whose face was bright red and brows were furrowed, staring at the cowboy with lust and love in those dark eyes. The cowboy smirked. “I thought ya didn’t want us to get caught, sweetheart? You’re makin’ an awful lot of noise.”

Before Hanzo could sass back Jesse took the heir’s other nipple into his mouth, repeating what he did to the first one. His other hand went to tease the other now puffy nipple, pinching and tugging the already too sensitive flesh. Hanzo mewled and gasped, pleading Jesse’s name for him to keep going, to keep ravishing his pecs with attention.

After a few minutes of assaulting Hanzo’s chest did Jesse pull away stand up tall. He made a spinning motion with one of his fingers. “Turn around, Han. I wanna see you.” He ordered.  
Hanzo turn around so that his arms were bracing either side of his head against the door and that his ass was pointed out. Jesse roamed his hands all over Hanzo’s back and ass before grabbing and pulling down the young master’s hakama and underwear in one go.

Oh, the sight that greeted him.

Sometime before their date, Hanzo decided to surprise Jesse. He laid on his futon, lubed up his hand, and opened himself up using three thick fingers before inserting a crimson butt plug around the size of his boyfriend’s cock to keep his hole nice, wet, and stretched just for his Jesse. The cowboy cursed when he saw it and threw his hand above his mouth to muffle the moan that followed.

“Y-you planned this, didn’t ya, Han?” Jesse asked, trying to keep himself from finishing before they even got to the best part.

Hanzo chuckled breathlessly in response. “I did. A gift just for you.” He said, not even an ounce of shame tinting his voice.

Jesse opted not to respond. Instead he grabbed the plug and slowly pulled it out, trying to ignore the protesting whine that escaped from Hanzo’s lips. He watched as the rim of Hanzo’s pink hole fluttered, uselessly trying to clasp on anything, some excess lube dripping out.

“J-Jesse, please…” Hanzo begged.

The cowboy snapped out of his daze and began to get to work. Jesse trailed a couple of fingers down Hanzo’s inner thighs and on his taint to collect the lube that dripped out of his stretched hole. He felt the heir’s legs quake when his rough fingers touched the sensitive skin of his taint and thighs, shamelessly showing the effect Jesse had on him.

Jesse lubed himself up with what he collected before lining himself up with Hanzo’s pre-prepped, gaping hole, tip teasing his entrance. The young master pushed back, a silent beg for Jesse to push forward.

Jesse slid in slowly, groaning at the feeling on Hanzo’s wet and tight walls surrounding all of his cock. Hanzo moaned back in turn, slamming a hand over his mouth to muffle such a quiet yet obscene noise. When the cowboy was finally pressed flush against his boyfriend, Jesse let out a sigh and leaned forward, bracing his hands on Hanzo’s both sides of his hips.

“How’re you doin’, baby?” He asked while massaging Hanzo’s hips. The young master took a seconds to recover the breath he didn’t even know he was holding.

“Move.” Hanzo ordered breathily, and Jesse complied.

Jesse started off slow and gentle, shallowly thrusting into Hanzo and while pressing his lips all over the muscular plane of Hanzo’s back. The heir kept pressing back on Jesse’s cock, wanting things to speed up.

“I thought ya wanted to keep things quiet, sugar.” He said with a grin against Hanzo’s shoulder blade. “Y’know if we go our usual pace you’ll be louder than a fire alarm.”

Hanzo rolled his head to the side. “I do not care anymore.” He gritted through his teeth. “Give me what I want.”

“Always a spoiled brat.” Jesse commented before he gave a harsh slap to Hanzo’s right ass cheek. The gasp followed by the noiseless moan from the young master was delectable to Jesse’s ears.

The cowboy pulled back all the way until only the tip of his cock was left inside. Then he thrusted forward with so much strength that Hanzo had to brace himself even more on the door. Jesse rolled his hips when he was fully seated in the heir and then snapped his hips back, repeating to the now brutal pace the duo have set.

It got to the point where Hanzo placing his hand over his mouth to muffle the mewls and cries was not enough. He resorted to biting down on his index finger with enough force that tiny droplets of blood were prickling out from the pressure. But Hanzo didn’t care, he was loving every second of it.

After a while, Jesse felt the familiar pressure build up and his thrusts became uneven. “D-Damn, Hanzo, sweetie, I’m close.” He breathed out into the air.

Hanzo released his finger in order to let Jesse hear him. “M-Me too.” He threw his head back on the next thrust and whined. “Touch me, please, Jesse. Let me cum with you.”

How could he deny his boyfriend such a wonderful request?

The cowboy reached around and wrapped a hand around Hanzo’s cock, stroking it only a few times. That was enough for the young master. He bit down on his index finger again and let out a high-pitch mewl as he came onto the door and Jesse’s hand. Not long after that the cowboy found his release, coming inside of Hanzo and moaning against the center of the heir’s back.

The couple stayed still for a minute or two, collecting their breaths and coming down from their climax’s. Eventually it became uncomfortable for the both of them and Jesse pulled out. He watched as his seed dripped out of Hanzo’s spent and puffy hole, trickling down his thighs and behind his balls. Jesse whistled at the sight, causing the young master to chuckle and his cherry red face to become an even deeper shade of red.

“Enjoying the view back there, my love?” Hanzo asked smugly. Jesse huffed out a laugh in response.

“As a matter of fact, I am. A shame I have to clean it all up.” He replied as he scanned the closet for something soft enough to wipe the spend off of his hand and Hanzo. The cowboy found nothing suitable and instead slid his boxers and cargo pants on with one hand.

The young master bent down to put his underwear and hakama back on, allowing more of the spend inside of him to drip out. “We can do that when we get back to your hotel room.” He said while picking up the plug he used to prep himself with and putting it in one of Jesse’s pants pockets.

Jesse gave him a confused look. “Then what am I supposed to with this?” He gestured his cum-covered hand towards Hanzo.

The grin the young master gave his boyfriend was nothing short of wicked. Hanzo leaned forward and licked Jesse’s hand free of his own spend. “There. Quite simple, am I right?” He asked coyly.

Jesse groaned. “Hell, you don’t play fair, kitten.”

Hanzo and Jesse quickly finished dressing themselves and cleaned off the door with an old dirty rug that was collecting dust and dirt for who knows how many years. After they did that, the couple quickly left the arcade and rushed to Jesse’s hotel room.

On the way there, Hanzo leaned in and pressed a feather-light kiss to Jesse’s cheek. “I love you, Jesse.”

The cowboy simply blushed and turned his head to press their lips together. “I love you too, Han.”

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to my best friend milkbirds for beta-ing this!! please go check her and her ongoing mchan coffee shop fic!!  
> please lemme know what you think and leave a kudos if you enjoyed!! thank you!! ♥  
> catch me on twitter @mcthotslayer and tumblr @scxtterarrows


End file.
